Charon the Angel of Death
by Heavens vampire angel
Summary: To the human world I was known as a Kagome Higurashi, bartender at the hottest club in New York. But to the angel and demon world I was known as Charon, Archangel of Death. Fallen from graces I now slay the creature who killed my best friend, my sister.


Hi people, this is my frist story...EVER so please be gentle with the reviews. All of Kagome's best friends in this story are based off my friends in real life, and yes they do act like this. I do have a friend like Tristian who swears up and down he's not gay (but he is we all know it), and i do have a friend who calles me mommy. I love all of them very dearly and thought Kagome should have friends like mine.

Disclimer: I do no own Inuyasha

P.O.V Kagome

'_Why Artemis??' _

_That was the only thought that when through my mind as I watched them drain the life out off my best friend. I watched from my hiding spot as they tortured Artemis ripping at her pure white wings. _

_I watched as Art's blood soaked in to the carpet as it dripped from their fangs and claws._

_I watched and did nothing, like there were invisible hands that were holding me back. But as Art's body fell to the floor and those lifeless ice blue eyes stared at me. I snapped I was no longer the frightened child I was moments before. I revealed my self from my hiding spot and with speed I didn't know I possessed I snapped the neck of the creature closest to me. I watched in sweet satisfaction and the others stared at me bewildered, I could see the fear rolling off them in waves. They watched my every move as I watched theirs, and then one of them was foolish enough to jump at me. I gave him the pleasure of having the same fate as his friend, a quick and painless death. They were the lookouts but the other two who had my best friend's pure blood taint their flesh, were going to beg for death when I was done with them. As I contemplated the various forms of torture I was going to perform on them, I allowed my guard to slip. All I saw was a flash of black then._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SLAM!!!

"Damn alarm clock." I muttered as I removed my fist from the snooze button. Yawning I threw the covers off my sweat soaked tank top and short clad body. Glancing at the damned clock, I was about ready to murder, I saw it was already 10:00 a.m. and I had two hours before I had to meet everyone. 'Better get a shower and get dress while the bathroom is free' Getting a towel from the laundry closet I creep my way down the hall of my apartment. Trying to be as quiet as possible as I pass my roommate's open door, she had already kicked me out for my months of odd behavior and the often appearing red stains on her perfect white carpet. The bleach that she often puts in her hair must have seeped into her brain because she has yet to put together my late night adventures and the red 'blood like' stains. 'Hee hee hee stupid bitch.' As I turned on the water my thoughts began to wander to my professions. To the human world I was known as a Kagome Higurashi, bartender at the hottest club in New York. But to the angel and demon world I was known as Charon, Archangel of Death. Fallen from graces I now slay the creature who killed my best friend, my sister. Turning off the water I toweled off and started to dry my infamous red hair. After doing so I crept like a thief through the hall, pass my roommate's opened door, and into my room. 'There are perks to being a former assassin.' I thought while smiling and skimming through my closet. 'Hmm what to wear, what to wear??' After pulling out several outfits I finally decided on a red and black stripped tank, some jeans, black arm warmers with red stitches, and a black and red beanie with cat ears. While I finish dressing, I hear my roommate start to stir from what I had hoped to be her eternal slumber. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't that lucky. Grabbing my wallet, keys, and shoes I was out the door before she even whipped the sleep from her eyes. 'That was a little too close for comfort. Let's see I have to be back at 7:00 p.m. that's when her shift starts. If I play this right I can have all my stuff out by 10:00 p.m., 10:30 p.m. or so. Perfect.'

Slipping into the garage I got into my midnight blue Nissan 300 ZX, and headed towards Night Star, the club I work at. Pulling in to my employee parking spot, I see by the cars, that half the gang is already here. Walking in, I am greeted at the sight of everyone talking just like when we were in high school. Back then we were inseparable. If we were assigned different classes, we would change our schedule to match, there was never a time when we were not together. Even after high school we all got in to colleges only a few minute drive away from each other. It amazes me that we have been together all this time and yet it doesn't, I knew from the start we would have fights and but I never worried about us ever breaking up I don't think any of us did. "OH MY GOD KAGGIE WHERE EVER DID YOU GET THAT HAT!?!? IT IS SO KAWAII!!" 'It seems as though I have been spotted.' That would be Tristan and yes you guess right he is gay. I was the one to introduce him to the group in high school, back then he swore up and down he wasn't gay. I knew he was he just didn't know it yet, he graduated before the rest of us. Then one faith full night came to one of my sleepovers and told us that he way gay. It's a shame thought he is a real sweet heart, and we can't call him Gay Jew anymore it's just not as fun. Tristan Krall is Jewish, obviously, with black hair and coffee eyes. He is cute but his attitude is what makes him so cute, he is people would classify well I don't know he kinda has his own class. Tristan is really smart to, he is a vet, what can I say the boy love animals. Now to answer his energetic question "I got it at Hot Topic a couple weeks ago." "Do you think they have anymore??" "They should have some online Trist." Abbie interjected saving me from his endless questions. Aahh dear sweet Abbie Dalton, also known as Uriel the Angel of Purity, she is what some would say ditz of the group but we love her. She is a total sweet heart and can make anyone laugh, she is a secretary for a law firm, and one of the prettiest I have ever seen. She has the softest brown eyes that are full of life and excitement, to match her shoulder length red brown hair. I mouthed thank you to her and she gave me a wink. Then a crash came from behind the bar. "Ouch hee hee hee sorry guys." then with a sudden in take of breath I heard "Mommy!!" And that would be my "daughter" Bella Lee, also known as Beth Angel of Archives. Bella is a brilliant woman who runs the museum down town. She is just like me from our taste in clothes to our crazy ideas. She has light brown hair and rich chocolate eyes and is absolutely adorable. Then there is Grace, Ella, Alexis, and Adien. Grace Taylor, also known as Amare the Angel of Love, is a wedding planner with looks of an angel. Sky blue eyes the whole package, minus the blonde hair, she has brown but she has that angelic face. Ella Martin is a doctor, and a crazy person. She has black curly hair and coffee and cream colored skin that she gets from her black heritage. Alexis Meadows is an artist, who looks to be and Africa princess, with her chocolate skin and brown almost black eyes. Last but not least there is Adien James one of my best guy friends. He is your classic Asian guy, but unlike other Asian guys who are doctors or technologist, he is a bartender with me at Night Star. Not that he couldn't be those, he just prefers to be with me in a setting he loves. To explain why Bella, Grace, and Abbie were there, they were Art's and my friends in heaven when we were all mere cherubs. After Art died and I left they soon followed me and have stayed ever since. Of course I have other friends but these always stick.

Snapping back into reality as Bella tackles me, I hug her in return and ask everyone what's up in his or her lives. Instantly I am bombarded with stories of everyone's day, love live, lack there of, ect. "So what's up with you Kaggie??" I manage to hear, from Gracie, through all the chatter. "Not much, just trying to figure out where I am sleeping tonight." Silence falls over all of them and concerned looks replace their happy faces. Abbie was the one to break silence. " What's going on Kaggie? What do you mean?" So I start the long explication as to why my bitch of a roommate kicked me out. They didn't know of my life before Jr. high and I planed to keep it that way for as long as I could. Then Adien finally spoke up. " There is someone in my apartment building that needs a roommate. You wanna check there??" " Ya lets go check it out. I'll see you guys tomorrow night ill be workin. Come on Adien I'll give you a ride." After hearing a bye and receiving a hug from each of them, Adien and I got into my car and headed to his building. He lived in a nice building a few blocks away from Night Star, this building had an elevator unlike my building. Which is great when you live on the 5th floor and are trying to escape a crazy perfectionist roommate. Pulling into the parking garage under his building, when entered the lobby and walked up to the desk. "Excuse me. I'm here to see the person who is wanting a roommates could you please tell me what room they are in?" The woman at the desk turns she looks to be in her late 60's early 70's but don't let that fool cause the aura she gave off said that she could cause match anyone. That being said when she gave the once over and then rolled her eyes I didn't feel to bad for wanting to take a swing at her. "4th floor, room 24." Managing to crack a smile, I as politely as I could, said thank you. Stepping into the elevator with Adien, I press the 4th button, and then turn to him. "What the hell was that about?" "She probably thought you were another one of the girlfriends." "Girlfriend?!?!? Whose?!?!" "You'll see." is the last thing he said as he stepped out of the elevator with a smile on. "Wait Adien!! What do you mean??" I said while running to catch up with him.

He knocked on the door right as I got there, right as I was about to inquirer on what he was talking about again. The door opened and there stood one of the sexiest men on earth, as I gave him the once over I very slow motion, I actually started to blush, which is some thing I RARELY do. The description I'm about to give does him not justice, what so ever. He is about 6'1 with silvery-white hair that was long and reached his ass, with eyes like honey that you can drown in for hours. Blocking my view of his tan chest was a black t-shirt, along with that he was wearing some dark jeans, giving him the whole badass look. This guy had sex written all over him. While trying to pick my jaw up off the floor, Adien took over. "Hi we are here about the roommate offer my friend…" "Ya I know the old lady already called and said you were comin. Come on in." 'Oh my god he even has the velvety voice that would make any girl go week at the knees.' Now I knew what Adien was talking about and why the lady at the desk gave me that look, this guy was a player. In that instant I decided that I was not going to let this guy get to me, I had meet men like this before all, they think of all women as a conquest. As I walked in I glanced around deciding on what kind of life style he had, as far as I could see he kept the place clean, everything had its place. Following him into the living room we followed his lead in sitting down on the plush black furniture. Then I spoke " Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the one who is interested in becoming your roommate." "Hey, I'm Inuyasha Takashi. " He said while giving his most devilish smile and holding out his hand for me to take. Giving him a skeptical look I took his hand, shaking it, he gave me a wink. 'Yep definite player.'

Thanks for reading. So tell me what u think. But remember that I am a beginner so go easy on me, give me advice. But no flames PLZ!!! I'll try and update soon but forgive me if it takes long. I want at least 3 reviews before I post another chapter.


End file.
